<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Christmas Party by NightsOfTheFilms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177605">The Christmas Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsOfTheFilms/pseuds/NightsOfTheFilms'>NightsOfTheFilms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cinematic Adventures of Stony and The Avengers! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel's Avengers (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tony Stark, Christmas, Christmas Party, Community: Multiverse Stony, Kamala Khan Is Adorable, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Multiverse Stony's Stony Christmas Time, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsOfTheFilms/pseuds/NightsOfTheFilms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas time aboard the Chimera. And everyone is enjoying a celebratory party this December night. </p><p>However, not all is well this Christmas. Commander Hill wishes the party wasn’t so cold. Kamala misses her family. Tony and Natasha still have traumatic memories from the 5-years after A-Day. And Steve still feels guilty of what he’s done to his team. </p><p>The team just needs some Darlene Love and some holiday cheer to keep their spirits up! And some sex between two pining idiots never hurt anyone either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cinematic Adventures of Stony and The Avengers! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Christmas Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold air that surrounded the Chimera, this December night, mischievously found its way through the vents. Its howling noises signifying its presence amongst the patrons aboard. Sending literal and metaphorical chills up everyone's spine.</p><p> </p><p>Commander Hill considered holding off the annual Christmas party till tomorrow. At least until they'd arrive at Sub Station Zero, where it would be a lot more warmer than the old, creaky, Chimera.</p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, she continued with the festivities. Even if it felt a little inappropriate considering the times. But how could one night with this much festive energy be so bad? And festive it was.</p><p> </p><p>The party was being held on the command deck, which held the main war table. All along the railings and ceiling beams, hung strands of garland and decorative lights. With an 'Avengers' styled Christmas tree, or should I say trees, around the upper walkway.</p><p> </p><p>The upper bay window, in which one-young 'Avenger' stood by, glistened with fog and constant snowflakes. <em>"Christmas" by Darlene Love</em> echoed throughout the room and into her ears.</p><p> </p><p>And as each snowflake fizzled on the window, she took a deep breath in and quickly blew it back out. Fogging up her scenery, for one. Which, in her defense, was mostly clouds and the orange glow coming from her side of the window.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman wore a shamrock dress with a bedazzled lightning bolt on the front. A green layer of see-through fabric covered her arms, and neck, ending at her wrists and collarbone. Her hair was done in the style of half up half down, and a simple red veil was wrapped around her back and hung along her arms. </p><p> </p><p>She looked, and felt, beautiful. Yet, as she looked into the window, and saw her reflection. She wasn't smiling.</p><p> </p><p>'Come on, Girl! Get it together! You'll be there, on-time, and in-person. Your... just... worrying yourself...'.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman began to wring her hands, and move her weight from one foot to the other. "It's okay Kamala. Just be cool." She told herself.</p><p> </p><p>Kamala's thoughts tried their best to assure her overwhelming feelings. Mainly, for her constant self-doubt of not getting home to Abu. Even though they don't celebrate Christmas, their family still has a get-together of some sort. They'd eat, play games, goof around, and then head out to other Christmas gatherings for some social interaction.</p><p> </p><p>She just missed her family. It was that simple. Especially, after this last time. These few months have been the toughest she's ever had to deal with. And a few good dad jokes surely would help her somber spirits.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, since those few days she was home, after her scrimmage with Modok. Kamala hasn't even spoken to her father. To busy with 'Avengers' business and her introduction to Kate Bishop and Clint Barton. Both are formally known as Hawkeye.</p><p> </p><p>It was a lot to take in and to deal with, still. However, Kamala reminds herself, each time, that it was worth it. And that even though times were challenging. She had not only met her life-long heroes but helped them when they all needed it the most.</p><p> </p><p>She gave the world the Avengers back. She did that! How could Kamala not feel proud of herself for that?! It was the fatherly approval and support that was weighing her down.</p><p> </p><p>Although, who was she kidding. She had like 4 dads now. Tony, Steve, and Bruce, being the most persistent. She'd like to think that Bruce was her confidence-boosting, protective father. While Tony and Steve were the playful, yet strict type of parents. Who, typically worried for her safety and well-being every single second of the day. Hell, Steve was up to his seventh parenting book.</p><p> </p><p>A grin appeared on her face, and the young avenger took another deep breath in. Shot it back out, and focused on her reflection. She was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>"Kamala, you're an Avenger now. Being scared is for losers!" She somehow assured herself.</p><p> </p><p>Spinning on her heels, she headed back down to the swarms of people. Getting lost in the crowd pretty quickly. Many complimented her and praised her bravery, which was nice. But all that ego-boosting was beginning to feel a little smothering.</p><p> </p><p>'How does Tony deal with this much appraisal and not feel overwhelmed?!'.</p><p> </p><p>As she squeezed through, Kamala could see a chary Captain Rogers, standing alone by the eggnog station (courtesy of some Shield agent's dream to become a cook). So, in a bit of desperation for a familiar face, she made her way over.</p><p> </p><p>Familiar, however, was an understatement when the group saw him for the party. If you've known him as long as the other Avengers have. You'd know that Steve wasn't a fan of dressing up. It gave him a prideful feeling. But when it came to a social gathering, he knew he had to.</p><p> </p><p>Even then, it was always something he dusted off from the closet, nothing fancy, just simplistic. So you can imagine everyone's reaction when he came down in an expensive denim Capstone Italian jacket with some denim pants; a red turtleneck underneath, black suede shoes, and a midnight leather belt with an encrusted buckle in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>His hair was his natural 'slick to the side' look, and he was wearing a Stark watch on his left wrist. That should've been the hint, to everyone, that Tony most likely helped him. Finally, his scruffy chin and jaw, showed he hadn't time to shave. It didn't matter though, as he still looked dashing, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>Once Steve had noticed Kamala heading his way, the super-soldier softly smiled with happiness. His cheeks blushing with embarrassment, as he had noticed the other women around Kamala were looking his way, lustfully.</p><p> </p><p>Kamala, noticing Steve's smile, had once recognized it as a look Abu would give her. She called it the 'Relieved Dad Look'.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain Rogers!" She stated cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Kamala, I told you that you could call me, Steve." He gave her a warm smile, "I never cared for formalities being said by friends."</p><p> </p><p>'Did he just say 'friend'? OMG! Captain America just said I'm his friend! Okay, Okay, Okay, just play it cool, Kamala! Play it cool!' She contemplated eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay then, Steve. May I ask why your all alone, and are sad by one of the worst places to be sad at?" She crossed her feet and leaned against the table behind the two. Her veil dropping to her lower back.</p><p> </p><p>He looked behind him to the station and giggled softly in response. "What makes you think I'm sad?"</p><p> </p><p>Kamala swore that she could hear a bit of defense in his tone. But she didn't want to look into it, yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Steve, your pulling something I would do." She now faced him, smile still stuck to her face, "Trust me, it's not subtle in the slightest.".</p><p> </p><p>Steve snickered a little and began to face the crowd, "That bad, huh?".</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>It quieted between them, but before Kamala could think, it came out like word vomit. "I mean, I would be too if I was in your situation.".</p><p> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?!" He expressed laughingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Nothing! I'm sorry if that sounded wrong. What I meant to say was..."</p><p> </p><p>"Kamala, it's fine. I'm not mad." He brought his gaze back to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Your not?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Your spot on, though.” His head turned back to the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>"I am?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Nice observation." He giggled. Still looking to the crowd and then eventually back her, and once again to the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Kamala took this as a possible hint. She followed his gaze, but couldn't understand what he was looking at. It was just a bunch of Shield agents casually conversing with one another, along the sides of the war table. She took her gaze to the walkway.</p><p> </p><p>There were 3 people of interest, all standing together coincidentally: Bruce, Kate, and Tony. From what she could see, Bruce and Kate were in full conversation, while Tony just listened quietly from the side.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce was wearing a regular vest with an emerald shirt underneath. Black pants and shoes to finish the look. He was also a fan of not going too deep with the 'dressing up' formality.</p><p> </p><p>Kate wore a simple, red, night way cold-shoulder keyhole gown. With a feathered veil to boost the look a little. Her hair is done in a low bun style.</p><p> </p><p>But when Kamala looked at Tony's outfit. She laughed a little in response.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Tony's outfit was similar to Steve's. I mean sure, they were the two leaders of the Avengers. But this was just too funny to Kamala. The literal, only, difference between the two was the color of the turtlenecks and the style of the tuxedos. Tony's turtleneck was black, instead of red; and his tuxedo was a Satin Peak Lapel.</p><p> </p><p>Once she let herself get a little laugh in the matter, the young avenger went back to the task at hand. And she was struggling.</p><p> </p><p>Struggling to understand, she swiftly looked back to the super-soldier's face. Then, just like a lightbulb going off, she figured it out. Steve isn't too bad at being discreet.</p><p> </p><p>His face was looking straight, while his eyes were continually looking up, cautiously. Kamala now fixed her gaze back, to the trio. Was it them that he was staring at? Most likely, but it was the 'who' that left Kamala more confused.</p><p> </p><p>Was it Kate? Bruce? Tony? It had to be them. They were the only ones in his line of sight. And he was trying to be careful about it. Looking up at them only in spurts. 'Aww, poor pining Steve Rogers!' She giggled. Catching the soldier's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I miss something funny?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No. It was just something stupid."</p><p> </p><p>"Is the 'Something Stupid' Me?"</p><p> </p><p>"What! No!" Kamala winced at how high her voice got.</p><p> </p><p>Steve looked at her funny. "Kamala, I may be old. But I can handle a joke. Just tell me what it is?".</p><p> </p><p>"I just... find it funny, that you're worried to ask, one of them, for something." She started cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Who?" The defense in his tone was there now. His smile, however, remained.</p><p> </p><p>Kamala pointed to the trio. Bruce and Kate still in conversation, with Tony now looking their way. "Cap. Come on, what's the big deal? Why are you so scared to talk to them?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not scared. I just... I..." he sighed, "It's complicated.".</p><p> </p><p>Another pause befell them. And once again, Kamala's word vomit intervened. "Is <em>complicated</em> worry of rejection?"</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. She raised a shit-eating grin to her face. That was it.</p><p> </p><p>"For what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Rejection of your invitation to dance." Steve looked at her amusingly shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike most people, Kamala was very observant of her surroundings. She could see from the minute she laid eyes on Steve, that he wanted to dance. And when she discovered his cautious eye gazing. The little avenger just put two and two together.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you get all that from a glance?" Steve laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm psychic." Kamala giggled along with him.</p><p> </p><p>She looked back up to the walkway and could see Tony smiling down at them. As if he was happy to see them happy. Or really to see Steve happy. Another lightbulb flew on in her head. She finally had the puzzle solved.</p><p> </p><p>Kamala was in the middle of two-pining idiots wanting to dance with another. "Seriously, go dance with him!"</p><p> </p><p>"Him?" Now Steve shared a similar grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god, please don't make me do this all night, Steve." Kamala took her hand and placed it on the soldier's back, pushing it slightly, "Go ask Tony to dance!".</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Okay." He stated now fully facing her, "But Kamala there's one problem."</p><p> </p><p>"And what is that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't dance. I... never really learned." His smile was gone now.</p><p> </p><p>"Steve... I may have met you, and Tony, almost a year ago now. But it surprises me that this hasn't happened yet!" She gave him a comforting smile while placing her hands on his elbows, "Now, go ask him to dance. Or I'll ask him for you.".</p><p> </p><p>He didn't say anything or did anything. She began to walk her way towards the stairs until Steve grabbed her arm in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Alright. I'll, I'll ask him." He stated nervously.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled to herself, as he awkwardly walked past her, and up the stairs to where the trio still stood.</p><p> </p><p>Kamala stood by and watched it unfold. It all played out like clockwork. Steve walking over to Tony. Him putting his hand on Tony's lower back, consciously or not. And Tony's smile growing bigger and bigger, once Steve had finally asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the two descended the stairs, arm in arm, and disappeared among the others. Kamala tried looking for them, but it was interrupted with a loud mechanical noise.</p><p> </p><p>The war table was suddenly being lowered into the floor. Ultimately being covered by said metal flooring, and now leaving an area for the dancers. Kamala didn't have to look too long when she noticed Tony pulling Steve to the center. The soldier looked nervous as hell. But Tony was smiling ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>The music began to play, and off the dancers went. With a soldier and a philanthropist leading them all in a standard waltz.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Ahem... uhh... Hey, Tony." Steve babbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Rogers. What's up?" Steve could see, and hear, Tony's relief when he turned around to face him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you that relieved to see me?" The soldier brought a mischievous smile to his face.</p><p> </p><p>"My god, you have no idea." Tony snickered, "Now, what is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Uh, See the thing is, I wanted to... I wanted... Shit, this was a lot more smoother in my head." He choked out in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa! Watch the language, Cap!" Tony guffawed.</p><p> </p><p>"Funny, Tony. Anyway... I..." Steve felt his palms drip with sweat. His stomach kept doing somersaults. And if that wasn't enough evidence to show Steve's nervousness. His determination to not look Tony in the eyes should've been a dead ringer for the philanthropist.</p><p> </p><p>The soldier groaned but finished it with an awkward chuckle of sorts.</p><p> </p><p>"Cap?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmhm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve sighed, "Not really. 'Cause I'm highly sure I just ruined it."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, What did you ruin?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to ask you... if you wanted to, of course, um... if you wanted to dance, w-with... me." He babbled.</p><p> </p><p>Tony felt his mouth curve into a smug smile. "Well then..."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony just stood there. Smiling ear to ear. Unbeknownst to Steve, he was waiting for the super-soldier to ask if he wanted to dance.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony?" Steve's tone now seemed scared.</p><p> </p><p>Again, the philanthropist just stood quietly. Hoping he'd catch onto Tony's wink-wink. Instead, Steve just placed his hand on the brunette's lower back and entered his personal space.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony? Are you okay?” He urgently whispered. Wondering if he was giving him a hint of sorts.</p><p> </p><p>The philanthropist finally gave up, huffing in annoyance, "Your no fun, you know that!".</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? W-What are you talking about?" Steve was utterly confused now.</p><p> </p><p>"You were supposed to ask me to dance! And I was trying to get you to ask me without noticing!" Tony laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The revelation that Tony was joking with him instantly eased Steve's nerves, and he slowly laughed with him. "Oh! Nice one!".</p><p> </p><p>"I know! I'm proud of myself for that one."</p><p> </p><p>Steve rolled his eyes, smiling once more, and glanced over the crowd. He then crossed his arms and now was looking directly at Tony.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then, Tony Stark. Would you mind to have a dance with me?" He stated.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you'd never ask buddy."</p><p> </p><p>Both men were smiling now. Tony then removed Steve's hand and interlinked their arms. He proceeded to walk with Steve, down to the side of the war table. The brunette put in a password, and the table began lowering itself beneath the flooring.</p><p> </p><p>Steve was smirking an 'Of Course You Knew That' look. Tony responding with a 'Yes I Do' look.</p><p> </p><p>Once the table disappeared and the flooring moved back into place. The party guests moved to find a spot on the newly put dance floor. Tony hurriedly grabbed Steve and ushered themselves to the middle.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony, Tony wait!" He yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"You do know that I don't know how to dance right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Tony took his and Steve's hand together.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why I said yes to you. The fact that you were willing to dance with me, and you couldn't even dance yourself." Tony chuckled, "Shows that, this means something to you."</p><p> </p><p>Steve took Tony's last sentence to heart. "It does, Tony. It does.".</p><p> </p><p>This, amusingly, confused the brunette. Steve seemed different tonight. Letting Tony help him with his wardrobe. Was staring at him tonight. And then had the balls to ask him for a dance. It wasn't like Steve to be a little rash, or unguarded, with these type of situations.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" This made Steve's face crinkle in confusion. Tony then cleared his throat, "I mean, why is this important to you?".</p><p> </p><p>As Steve was contemplating his answer, he hadn't even realized that they had started the dance. Moving slowly, and beautifully across the floor.</p><p> </p><p>'Never danced before, my ass!' Tony thought.</p><p> </p><p>"To be frank, I don't know how to answer your question, Tony. Is this a definite question, to have an answer for? Or one just to prove what you already know." The soldier described.</p><p> </p><p>"Both. I would appreciate it so." Tony moved one of his hands to the back of Steve's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, Steve."</p><p> </p><p>Steve sighed again, "It's another question.".</p><p> </p><p>"Does it have an answer?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's for you to decide." Steve hinted.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's hear it then." Tony cheerfully smiled. Hoping to break away the confusing tension.</p><p> </p><p>They were swaying now. Keeping each other's attention on themselves. Not caring if comments or stares were going their way.</p><p> </p><p>Steve licked his lips. "Okay, then. Uh... Tony..."</p><p> </p><p>"Steve..." Tony teased.</p><p> </p><p>The soldier simpered. His eyes glancing around to the others in the room. Eventually landing on Kamala, who was still watching from the eggnog station. Smiling and holding a thumbs up from her vicinity.</p><p> </p><p>Steve nodded his head and slowly brought it back to his companion. Whilst also blowing away some inner nerves. "Tony... You and I have been working together for a long time. And we've done and seen so many things together."</p><p> </p><p>"And I've loved this friendship we've created from all this time. And, I know us trying to keep our ‘situation’ a secret has been a lot to deal with. So... here it goes..." Steve took a breath in. He was going to do it.</p><p> </p><p>‘Let’s do this, Tony. Let’s just tell everyone!’</p><p> </p><p>As he blew it out, he was about to finish his sentence. When he noticed Tony leaning in. Nothing could've prepared him for what was to happen. But it did, and Steve swears he wasn't dreaming. Tony Stark, The Tony Stark, playboy extraordinaire, was kissing him!</p><p> </p><p>Not a simple peck on the cheek, no he made sure his mark was on Steve's lips. Steve was just left highly confused. But it wasn’t about the kiss itself. No they’ve already had their first kiss, through their ‘situations’. No what dumbfounded Steve was the fact that Tony was kissing him in public. </p><p> </p><p>It began a few months back, just after their scrimmage with AIM. When Tony had finally revealed his feelings to Steve. To which, Steve had kissed him in response. And since then, each one of their encounters slowly morphed into something more romantic. Surprisingly, they hadn’t had sex yet. Mainly, on Tony’s behalf. </p><p> </p><p>Steve never did get an answer as to why, as he was more than ready to try, but he never pressed it. He was willing to wait for Tony as long as he had to. The same reason he was willing to wait to tell everyone. They had plans to eventually tell everyone soon. Steve just didn’t realize it was this soon. </p><p> </p><p>However, when Tony retreated, it arose a fire in Steve's body. They did it. They kissed, in public! Steve suddenly felt an urgency for it to happen again.</p><p> </p><p>He took his hands, and cupped the side of Tony's face, bringing the brunette's lips back to his. But this one was fiery. With each breath being given between the two, the other would clash to deepen their passionate act.</p><p> </p><p>If they weren't being stared at before. They were now. Coincidentally, Steve could hear Kamala's giggling amongst the now silence in the room.</p><p> </p><p>When the two broke their kiss and looked around them, faces of shock and amusement is what greeted them. "Seems we've got a crowd." Tony sneered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I guess we do."</p><p> </p><p>The two laughed once again and continued their dance. The rest of the guests just continued with their night. Leaving this to be the hot gossip for the following morning.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They don't know when they stopped dancing. But Tony's feet were starting to kill him. And if he was being honest, Steve's were too.</p><p> </p><p>He then decided it was time to sit down somewhere. And the 'where' was a table near the main entrance to the command deck. A Christmas tree dawned in the colors of Tony's suit sat idly by.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it fine if we sat here?" He asked Tony.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! Why wouldn't I want to sit next to a Christmas tree, that just screams 'Me'." Tony exaggerated.</p><p> </p><p>Steve gave a half-smile, and then asked, "Well then would you like a drink?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah. I've had a little too much eggnog for my liking."</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes. "I meant. An actual drink."</p><p> </p><p>"God, that would be wonderful!" He reassured teasingly, "Maybe two, if I'm feeling a little mischievous?".</p><p> </p><p>The soldier smirked amusingly as he headed back into the ship. Hoping he remembered where Tony kept his secret stash of liquor. Even if he couldn't get drunk, he at least was helping Tony out.</p><p> </p><p>The philanthropist just stayed, and observed his table decor. A rich garment, courtesy of Thor, was the main cloth that covered the circular surface, along with a knitted white sheet covering the mid-section. Simple, yet still festive. And to top it off, a single red candle sat in the center.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of red, a certain red-headed spy was walking over to him. "You put on quite a show tonight." She quizzed smugly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you gotta give them what they want sometimes, Nat."</p><p> </p><p>She laughed softly. To which, Tony took this time to view her apparel, only getting a glimpse of it earlier. Not to be judgmental or anything like that. Mostly, to see what Natasha whipped up in such a short time.</p><p> </p><p>It was always fun to have these sorts of parties. As it gave the Avengers time to be normal human beings. And Tony's favorite of these events was getting to see everyone in their classy outfits. Natasha's dress, not surprisingly, was the most glamorous he's ever seen it.</p><p> </p><p>It was a v-neck, mermaid red evening dress, with black high heels to boost. Now making her a bit taller than Tony. A white, faux fur shawl draped around her shoulders. Along with a multi-diamond bracelet on her left hand. Finishing the look, she had grown her hair out, as Kamala had. And she too, put her hair in a half up half down style.</p><p> </p><p>Kamala beamed and shrieked with happiness when she saw it. So much so, that Tony could hear her shrieking response from the other side of Chimera, "Oh! That's so cool! We're matching hairstyles!".</p><p> </p><p>"Can I sit here?" Natasha asked, "Or do I have to consult your other-half?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony raised his hand in approval while laughing off her question.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of which, where is the red-faced nerd?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I wear that title proudly!" Tony joked.</p><p> </p><p>"And anyway, he's getting me a drink."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Is he now?" Natasha's shit-eating grin, made Tony giggle uncontrollably.</p><p> </p><p>Once the laughing subsided, the two just looked to the party-goers. It was a strange feeling to see everyone seem so happy. No worries, or issues to deal with. Their lives just always seemed so full of responsibilities and accountability, that they never got to enjoy moments like this. It brings Tony back to a conversation that he had with Steve, before the events of A-day.</p><p> </p><p>They were chatting in his room, like they had usually done after a stressful day at work. Tony vaguely remembers the conversation, but it must've been important as it's the only one he can remember at that time.</p><p> </p><p>He does remember laughing a lot, that's for sure. And then, it had turned serious all of a sudden. The brunette wishes he could remember more, but it's all a blur now.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it for him?" Natasha vaguely asked.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take Tony long to figure out what she was talking about, "Yes, and No."</p><p> </p><p>Natasha moved her body a little to better face him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, the kiss was for him. But it was also for me too." Tony explained, "I can't put it into words, Natasha. I mean, cliche as it sounds, but I see something different about Steve."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. "Different how?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's the thing. Nothings changed between us. But after those 5 years... without him. I lost myself. I-I couldn't function properly. Hell, everywhere I went Nat, I just saw him."</p><p> </p><p>"I get it, Tony. Except it wasn't only Steve for me. It was everyone. Out of the corner of my eyes, I thought I'd seen you, but... you guys weren't there." Natasha felt her chance at being vulnerable was bringing back too many painful memories, but she kept her composure.</p><p> </p><p>"He'd hate me if he knew that I just gave up. That I abandoned you guys when you needed me." Tony took a sharp breath in. He too was starting to feel that it was too much.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha scooted herself over. She took his hand and held it tightly. "You didn't abandon us, Tony. You had your demons, and couldn't shake them. Steve wouldn’t have hated you. He’s still beating himself up over it.".</p><p>“I know. I tell him all the time that we’re fine. And that there’s nothing he could’ve done. But when I have ‘my days’ I try to stay away from him as much as possible.”</p><p>”Yeah, I know. But we’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. Now that you and Steve will break the internet.”</p><p>"Thanks, Nat."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem, Rocket-Man."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette laughed, and he and Natasha began to talk about Kamala. “She’s a natural, that kid. I just hope she knows that we’re here to talk to if she needs us.” </p><p> </p><p>Still looking to the crowd, they had no idea that Steve had returned. And yes, he heard it all. The sudden sensation of guilt and ridicule was overwhelming him.</p><p> </p><p>'How could you forget what you've done to them! To Tony! They've suffered... because of you! What makes you think he’d want to be in a relationship with you!' His persecuting thoughts where enveloping him.</p><p> </p><p>He sat Tony's drink down near him and quietly walked back into the ship. Alone, and guilt-ridden by what he heard.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony didn't abandon his team. I abandoned them. I abandoned... him." His voice quivering with hate and guilt.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He checked his watch for the sixth time and huffed a little in annoyance. 'Where the hell is Steve?'.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha had left a few moments ago. So, it's pretty much been him, alone. Kamala and Bruce waved at him from time to time. To which he politely nodded. But still no Steve Rogers.</p><p> </p><p>'Okay, it's been long enough.' He thought aggravatingly.</p><p> </p><p>He shot up and headed back into the ship. Hearing the music and laughter slowly fade from him, as he reached the crew quarters. It was quiet. Tony looked around the area, to see if he was sitting anywhere. He wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>'What the hell, Steve?! Maybe, he's in the common room?'</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a loud crash was heard in the distance. It came from Steve's quarters. And that terrified Tony even more. All sorts of worse case scenarios began to fill his head. He rushed over to Steve's door and was about to knock before the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>'Dammit! I thought we installed that knocking mechanism!'</p><p> </p><p>Tony peered into the room and could see the soldier sitting on the edge of his bed, sulking. No lights were on, besides a tiny lamp in the far corner. It finally hitting the philanthropist that Steve trashed his room.</p><p> </p><p>"Steve..." Tony uttered.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't say anything. Tony slowly entered his room. The door closing behind the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering where you went, so I came to look for you." He was interrupted by his foot hitting something on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of Steve's encyclopedias. It was ripped and stomped in. Another sound had broke the silence. It was Steve, whimpering softly to himself. Tony ran the rest of his way to Steve.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Steve, what is it?" He urged.</p><p> </p><p>He sniffed away some more tears. After taking a shuddering breath, he finally looked to Tony. "H-How..."</p><p> </p><p>Tony waited for Steve to finish. But all Steve did was seemingly fall further into himself.</p><p> </p><p>"How What? Come on Steve, you have to speak to me." Tony once again took his hand to the soldier's face. His cheeks were wet and hot.</p><p> </p><p>"How could you kiss me? A-after w-what I've done to you?!" Steve blurted.</p><p> </p><p>"Done what?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Those 5 years. I-I abandoned you! I abandoned you all. I didn't prepare you guys to live without me?!" Steve shuddered.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/><br/><br/></span></p><p>He didn't even wait for Tony's response. He just threw himself up and was running his hands through his now disheveled hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Hey! Stop!" Tony grabbed Steve's hand and held them between themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at me, Steve!" The blonde steadily brought his eyes to Tony's, "What have I told you?! What happened on A-day, and damn near everything afterward, is everyone's fault. I didn't have to cut off everyone I knew! We are all responsible for our actions.".</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'm accountable for all of it," Steve confessed.</p><p> </p><p>Tony tried to protest but Steve cut him off. "Tony, I keep thinking about what I could've done differently. People died, people were infected! Not even that, AIM wouldn't be in power. Tarleton and Monica wouldn't have been in power. Everything ties back to what I did!".</p><p> </p><p>"Steve... you need to stop blaming yourself. Yes, we struggled, and we suffered. But I mean who doesn't!" Tony attested.</p><p> </p><p>"But I could've prevented this suffering, Tony." Steve sat back down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed in frustration and squatted to see Steve's face. He didn't say anything else. And to be honest, Tony didn't know what else to say.</p><p> </p><p>They had sat there in silence for god knows how long. Until Tony finally had spoken. "Well... I guess you want to be alone, right now. And that's fine, you just need time to think. I'll just... head to bed."</p><p> </p><p>He stood back up and walked over to the door. A quivering voice soon followed.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Tony! Please..."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait for what, Steve?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't leave me..." Steve ran over to him, "Tony, please know that I didn't do this to ruin our night. Everything from the dance, to... our kiss, and... I just wanted to leave it at that. That's why came in here."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm here now." Tony looked into Steve's glistening eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"And I want you to stay." Before the brunette could protest, Steve passionately kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>Tony didn't even try to break away, as he instantly melted into the kiss. The two held each other lovingly, as Steve deepened the kiss, further and further. It feeling more, and more, impassioned as they kept going.</p><p> </p><p>The chilly air that was still creeping through the vents, was combated with the warm nature resonating from their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>But when they had separated, Tony could see Steve's eyes still burning with passion. "Okay then. I'll stay."</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for the two of them to get undressed and laying on Steve's bed. The soldier hovering over Tony's body, almost as if he was protecting him.</p><p> </p><p>Small touches came and went, with giggles and laughs filling the room. The erotic tension between them growing with every second. The friction of their bodies rising into an amorously blissful moment.</p><p> </p><p>Steve finally took a breath and looked to the philanthropist below him. Staring into those eyes that were reflective of his. They knew what they wanted to do. Steve knew what he wanted to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony... Do you... uh?" Steve darted his eyes to their 'Special Areas', "I mean, would you like to have sex... w-with me?".</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I didn't know you were wanting to stop." He joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! No, No. I want to keep going. I wanted to ask you though. You know, if you were into that."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Cap. I would love to." Tony smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"But remember, I have to walk around a lot tomorrow. So don't have too much fun down there tonight. Kay."</p><p> </p><p>Steve giggled. "Sure, Tony."</p><p> </p><p>The super-soldier brought his lips back down to Tony's and got to work. His hands gliding around Tony's body, as if he was the most expensive piece of china ever made.</p><p> </p><p>The gentleness of Steve was what Tony was most intrigued about them having sex. How would Steve go about it? Would he be delicate and gentle? Or was there a freaky side to the soldier that Tony was about to experience? It didn't matter, as Tony got his answer, rather quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, when Steve finally got the hang of it. Tony will admit, it was a strange feeling at first. He was never on the receiving end when it came to sex. But after some time, Steve using this window to be as gentle as possible. Only moving when Tony said he could.</p><p> </p><p>The philanthropist eventually was given a new feeling. And it was glorious! By the end of it all, they could only be described as sweaty messes of magnetically ardent.</p><p> </p><p>Steve was placing small kisses on Tony's neck, as he just looked to the ceiling above. The ceilings were made of a metallic substance that gave them a reflective texture. Tony could see the entirety of Steve's backside. Viewing their entangled bodies as a work of art.</p><p> </p><p>He then looked to the super-soldier, who was still breathing heavily. "Your trembling, buddy."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Steve gave his lover another long kiss, before dropping on the other side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"So... that was sex." Steve presumed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. A bit more passionate than I remember. But yeah that was..."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. No wonder you were a playboy." He teased.</p><p> </p><p>Tony chuckled in response. "Well no. It wasn't only the reason I kept on doing it."</p><p> </p><p>"I was in a rough place in my life. And those times just helped me pass the time. But none of them were even close to what we just did." Tony attested.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Come on, Tony..." Steve doubted.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't do that. Don't <em>pity</em> me."</p><p> </p><p>"Cap, I'm not pitying you. I'm being honest."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, thank you for your honesty." Steve finished.</p><p> </p><p>Tony rolled over to his side, facing Steve. "What are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to sleep." He answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Too tired to head back to the party?" Steve acknowledged.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I just have this pain in my back for some reason." Tony gave him a half-smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha, Ha! Very funny, Tony." Steve giggled, "Come here then."</p><p> </p><p>Tony scooted over to Steve's chest and rested his head beneath Steve's chin. The philanthropist falling asleep rather quickly, with the soldier not too far behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Once the party had ended, Kamala, Bruce, Natasha, and the rest of the avengers headed to their rooms for a good night's rest. But not before Natasha took a peek into Steve's room.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed softly. And uttered the words, "Good for you, guys.".</p><p> </p><p>Just an hour ago, the Chimera gleamed with vibrance and holiday cheer. Tribulations and conversations were discussed. And even when the lights and music died down. There was still some left for two avengers, who finally were getting a night to rest.</p><p> </p><p>{<em>To be Continued...</em>}</p><p> </p><p>Merry Christmas, Stony Fans! 😘✌🏻<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Firstly, I want to thank you for reading the story! And if you loved it, plz give it some kudos! Along with putting a comment down below for some ideas. </p><p>And yes, I said ‘Ideas’. </p><p>I plan to make this a series, as MA!Steve and MA!Tony need more appreciation! The stories will be in sequential order, and each one will be about a different event, all connecting together, in one big universe! So... feel free to give some ideas, and yours will likely appear in the future! </p><p>Anyway thanks for the support, love you stony fans! ❤️✌🏻😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>